creepypasta_biographiesfandomcom-20200214-history
BEN
BEN is the titular main antagonist character of "BEN DROWNED", aka "Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge" (based on the famous game Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask), a highly popular Creepypasta series written by Jadusable. He is a sadistic and presumably omniscient entity who torments Jadusable throughout his entries. History Origins BEN's backstory is left enigmatic, although he has two possible origins. The first origin is that he was once a boy named Ben who mysteriously drowned and now possesses the Majora's Mask cartridge. BEN's second origin story is that he was an entity created when Ben drowned, and took his name after his creation, and then going on to haunting the cartridge. The Creepypasta Haunted Cartridge Arc BEN was first encountered by Jadusable when he bought and played the Majora cartridge. During the recording of day four.wmv, he manifested himself in the form of the Elegy of Emptiness statue, an action he repeated each time the game was played. During the recording of BEN.wmv, it revealed the cause of Ben's death to Jadusable. It drastically increased its activity during DROWNED.wmv, and even exercised the ability to either change the game from Majora's Mask to Ocarina of Time, or alter the video to the extent that it appears to be the latter. This video featured the first use of its signature phrase, "You shouldn't have done that..." BEN's activity is believed to be initially minimal during jadusable.wmv, as it redacted the first half of it redacted the first half of the video (then called Matt.wmv) prior to its upload. Having promised to leave Jadusable alone if he helped it, it tricked him into playing further into its game. BEN wrote and posted the summary of jadusable.wmv in the guise of Jadusable's nonexistent roommate, and used the readers' obliviousness to escape via their download of TheTruth.rtf. It confirmed its escape in free.wmv. Moon Children Arc Within days of its escape, BEN began to utilize Jadusable's abandoned YouTube channel. The ciphers it posted led followers to youshouldnthavedonethat.net, the base of operations for a cult known as the Moon Children. The avatar used by the admin, DROWNED, contained a hidden image of the Elegy statue when moused over, hinting at a connection between himself and BEN. The next day, during the period of time in which Ifrit was able to communicate, BEN posted lyrics from "Who's That Knocking?" by the Genies, which implies that it was responsible for Ifrit's disappearance. After the first reset, users figured out the system of using songs to affect events involving the Moon Children, which BEN confirmed. It was then unheard from until Ryukaki began uploading videos. The next mentions of BEN came from hidden files in YSHDT, including mhftt.txt and fate.txt. 2 featured the sound of drowning, a direct reference to BEN. Hubris Arc BEN had an account on Within Hubris prior to its takedown. The house featured in h b i s r ea l is implied to be BEN's, due to the presence of a pool in the backyard. Appearance It's unknown what BEN looked like before he drowned, although most assume he had a striking resemblance to Link. After he possessed the cartridge he took the form of the Elegy of Emptiness statue of Link. BEN is also commonly drawn in fan art with black and red eyes. Powers and Abilities BEN is known to be able to warp the dreams of the living and turn them into hellish nightmares where he would torture his victims through extreme and distasteful means. BEN is also able to manifest himself in the real world for a short amount of time, and can tamper with electronics through paranormal means. Personality BEN is a pure sadist, he toys with Jadusable throughout his dreams and his gameplay, BEN is also a master manipulator, being able to manipulate thousands of people into downloading the file that contained him, allowing him to spread to the internet and gain total omnipotence of Cleverbot. BEN is also very oppressive and controlling, constantly forcing Jadusable to play the haunted game whenever he takes a break, and will not let him rest until he finishes what he started. Danger Level BEN's sadistic, manipulative, and psychotic behavior makes him a very dangerous entity not to be messed or toyed with, as BEN will find a way to get his way, no matter how he does it. However, BEN is still presumably a child, and is somewhat harmless, even though he is able to manifest himself into the real world for a short amount of time (unlike Herobrine). But BEN is somewhat insecure, and may have lashed out at the world for letting him die, and molded himself into a power-hungry sadist, but considering the fact that BEN only shows up as a statue and can't do too much earns him turns him somewhat harmless. As well as that, BEN cannot leave the game unless the cartridge is taken in and played, earning him a 7.8 on the danger level. Trivia *The person responsible for drowning Ben is unknown, but is implied to be the Father. *BEN has sometimes been portrayed as being grey, with the exception of black and red eyes. *The Elegy of Emptiness Statue (Ben Drowned's in-game form) face looks similar to the face of the Happy Mask Salesman. In the original game, he is the one that originally said "You've been met with a terrible fate, haven't you? Category:Video Game Pastas Category:Ghosts Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Supernatural Category:Human Category:Undead Category:Humanoid Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Everyone Category:Evil